hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Original Hot Wheels Vehicle Identification
These are cars that are fictional designs, but they bear some resemblance to real cars. Please put car names and headings in Alphabetical / Year order. List Of Cars Note: ONLY POST HOT WHEELS ORIGINAL CARS! Licensed is Not accepted,.Unlicensed is accepted. 1968 *Deora - 1965 Dodge A100 Pickup Truck *Hot Heap - 1921 Ford Model T *Python - 1964 Zeta Sports 1969 *Splittin' Image - 1974 Bond Bug *Twin Mill - 1968 Dodge Charger III Concept 1970 *Ambulance - 1983 Volkswagen Transporter *Paddy Wagon - 1920 Ford Model TT Truck *Red Baron - 1956 King Midget Series II *Snake - 1970 Plymouth Barracuda *The Demon - 1960 Lil' Coffin Show Car *Whip Creamer - 1970 Lancia Stratos HF Zero Concept 1971 *Cockney Cab - 1954 Citroën 2CV *Grass Hopper - 1951 Ford M151 MUTT *Rocket Bye Baby - 1958 Sumar Special *S'Cool Bus - 1956 International Harvester School Bus *Short Order - 1953 Ford F-100 Pickup *Special Delivery - 1909 Ford Hot Rod *The Hood - 1915 Rolls Royce Silver Ghost 1972 *Open Fire - 1972 AMC Gremlin 1973 *Mongoose - 1970 Plymouth Duster *Superfine Turbine - 1899 Worth Dog Cart *Sweet 16 - 1916 Mercedes-Benz 1974 *Rodger Dodger - 1972 Dodge Challenger 1975 *Super Van - 1975 Ford Econoline Van *Ramblin' Wrecker - 1972 Ford Tow Truck 1976 *Neet Streeter - 1936 Ford *Street Rodder - 1932 Ford Roadster 1977 *Letter Getter - 1968 Chevrolet Step Van *Spoiler Sport - 1989 Plymouth Voyager III Concept *T-Totaller - Ford Model T C-Cab 1978 *Baja Breaker - 1977 Ford Econoline 4X4 Quadravan *Hot Bird - 1977 Pontiac Firebird *Lickety Six - 1976 Tyrrell P34 *Stagefright - 1849 Concord Stagecoach 1979 *Bywayman - 1973 Chevrolet Silverado 1980 *'40's Woodie - 1940 Ford Deluxe Station Wagon 1981 *Turismo - 1981 DeLorean DMC-12 1982 *Enforcer - 1942 Terrängbil m/42D SKP *Sunagon - 1979 Volkswagen Transporter 3 1984 *Good Humor Truck-1968 Chevrolet Step Van *Sol-Aire CX4 - 1981 Aston Martin Nimrod NRA/C2 *Troop Convoy - 1969 AM General 2½ Ton 1985 1986 *NASCAR Stocker - 1983 Buick Regal *Rescue Ranger - 1972 Dodge D-300 1987 1988 *Alien - 2013 SSC Tuatara *Sting Rod - 1982 AMC Eagle SX/4 1989 *GT Racer - 2008 Gumpert Apollo 1990 *Mini Truck - 1964 Dodge Charger Concept *Purple Passion - 1951 Mercury 1992 *Aeroflash - 1970 Vauxhall SRV Concept *Hiway Hauler - 1963 Ford COE *Rigor Motor - 1966 Tom Daniel Drag-U-La 1993 *Twin Mill II - 1964 Chevrolet Mako Shark Concept 1994 *Power Pistons - 1994 Dauer 962 *Shadow Jet II - 1981 F-117 Stealth 1995 *Power Pipes - 2008 Mazda Furai Concept *Power Rocket - 1964 Green Monster Jet Car 1996 *Dogfighter - 1916 Sopwith Camel *Rail Rodder - 1912 Pug Locomotive *Street Cleaver - 1975 DZ 140 1997 *Armored Truck - 1997 Ford F800 *Way 2 Fast - 1928 Ford 1998 *At-A-Tude - 1953 Studebaker Champion *Cat-A-Pult - 1963 Cheetah Sports Car *Dairy Delivery - 1985 Divco 300-B *Fathom This - 1993 Dobbertin Surface Orbiter *Go Kart - 2011 Formula SAE B11 *Hot Seat - 2007 Toyota I-Real Concept *Lakester - 1933 Dymaxion Car *Slideout - 2004 Factor One 600cc Micro Sprint *Sweet 16 II - 1917 Miller Golden Submarine *Tail Dragger - 1941 Ford *Whatta Drag - 1961 BMW Isetta 300'' Pickup 1999 *Rash 1 - 1999 Audi TT *Semi-Fast - 2010 MAN S Concept *Track T - 1923 Ford T-Bucket *Triclopz - 1948 Tucker Torpedo 2000 *Arachnorod - 2025 Mazda Kaan Concept *Cabbin' Fever - 1948 Martin T64S *Deora II - 1996 Ford Taurus Station Wagon *Greased Lightnin' - 1969 Aérospatiale-BAC Concorde *Muscle Tone - 1999 Dodge Charger R/T Concept *MX48 Turbo - 2002 Mercedes Benz F400 Carving Prototype *Phantastique - 1939 Delahaye Type 165 *Seared Tuner - 1999 Nissan Silvia *Shoe Box - 1949 Ford Coupe *So Fine - 1951 Buick Roadmaster Riviera *Vulture - 1999 Lamborghini Murcielago *Roll Cage - 2011 Local Motors Rally Fighter 2001 *Evil Twin - 1949 Cadillac Series 62 *Hooligan - 1933 Ford Model B *Hyper Mite - 2013 Hiriko Driving Mobility *Krazy 8s - 1928 White Triplex *La Troca - 1950 Chevrolet 3100 *Maelstrom - 1995 Vector M12 *Mega-Duty - 2002 Nissan Frontier *Monoposto - 1999 Mazda Miata Mono-Posto *Montezooma - 1979 Chevrolet Monte Carlo *MS-T Suzuka - 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse *Old No. 3 - 1911 Marmon Wasp *Outsider - 1981 LCR-Yamaha Sidecar *Shredster - 2009 Marussia B2 *Sooo Fast - 1939 Fiat Topolino *Super Tuned - 2004 Toyota Tacoma X-Runner *Surfin' School Bus - 1969 Crown Supercoach *XS-IVE - 1997 Dodge T-Rex 2002 *40 Somethin' - 1995 Ford GT90 Concept *Ballistik - 2003 Chrysler Crossfire *HW Prototype 12 - 1997 McLaren F1 GTR *Hyperliner - 1994 Renault Espace F1 Concept *Jaded' '- 1954 Henry Kaiser J *Jester - 1957 Ford Ranchero *Moto-Crossed - 1999 Jeep Jeepster Concept *Nomadder What - 1957 Chevrolet Nomad *Open Road-ster - 2007 Caparo T1 *Overbored 454 - 1969 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454velle SS 454 *Super Tsunami - 1999 Nissan Silvia S15 *Torpedo Jones - 1911 Fiat S.76 300 HP 2003 *1/4 Mile Coupe - 1935 Ford Coupe *24/Seven - 2001 Mazda RX-7 *Fish'd & Chip'd - 1963 Jaguar Mark X *Ground FX - 1938 Railton Special *Power Panel - Dodge WWII Truck *Steel Flame - 1986 Chevrolet S-10 Mini Truck *Switchback - 2003 Chevrolet Silverado SS *Swoop Coupe - 1937 Lincoln Zephyr *Zotic - 2003 Acura HSC Concept *Boom Box - 2012 Range Rover L405 2004 *16 Angels - 1961 Jaguar E-Type *2 Cool - 1949 Cadillac Series 62 *Asphalt Assault - 2006 Honda Civic SI *Brutalistic - 1957 Ferrari 250 Testa Rossa *Cool One - 2003 525HS Green Machine *F-Racer - 2012 Dallara DW12 *Fast Fuse - 1955 Lincoln Futura Concept *Hi I.Q. - 1989 Nissan Boga Concept *LeMelt - 1978 Rondeau M378 *Mad Propz - 1940 P51 Mustang *Mercy Breaker - 2003 Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren *Off Track' '- 2004 Custom Made Trophy Truck *Phantom Racer - 2054 Lexus SC Concept *Power Sander - 2009 Helix 150cc *Rockster - 2004 Hummer H2 *The Gov'ner - 2006 Dodge Challenger Concept *Torque Screw - 2004 Shelby Cobra Concept Hardtop *Trak-Tune - 1998 Renault Spider *Two 2 Go - 1956 Buick *Super Smooth - 1939 GMC Pickup *Wail Tale - 1978 Porsche 935 *Xtreemster - 2003 Toyota CS&S Concept 2005 *Block O' Wood - 1940 Pontiac Woodie *Bullet Nose - 1955 Inter 175A Berline *Carbide - 2009 Ariel Atom *Cockney Cab II - 1958 Austin FX4 *Formul8r - 1998 Panoz Esperante GTR-1 *Horseplay - 2011 Pontiac Firebreather Concept *Iridium - 2005 Maserati Birdcage 75th Concept *Itso-Skeenie - 2004 Toyota MTRC Racing Prototype *Jack Hammer - 1957 Oldsmobile Station Wagon *Midnight Otto - 1932 Ford Sedan *Overbored 454T - 2003 Kawasaki ZXR-9 Concept *Poison Arrow - 1972 Lockheed CL-1200 (Lockheed X-27) *Power Rage - 2003 Nissan 350Z *Rat-ified - 2022 Nike One Concept *RD-03 - 2008 Dodge XP-07 *RD-05 - 2008 Hummer HX Concept *RD-08 - 2005 Chevrolet Camaro Concept *Reverb - 2002 Lamborghini Gallardo *Rivited - 1969 Ford Mustang Mach 1 *Rocket Box - 2004 Volkswagen Golf *Rollin' Thunder - 2014 Dodge Durango *Slider - 1998 Nissan Silvia S13 Drift *SpecTyte - 2004 Pontiac Grand Prix *Speed Bump - 1946 Cadillac Cadzzilla Concept *Spine Buster - 2003 Chevrolet Corvette C6 *Stockar - 1968 Chevrolet Nova *Symbolic - 1966 Ford GT40 *Trim TRK - 2002 Dodge M80 Concept *Vandetta - 2011 Toyota Fun-Vii Concept 2006 *Bone Shaker' '- 1930 Ford *Chicane - 2008 Mitsubishi Double Shotz *Hot Tub - 1960 McDonough Buckboard *Invader - 1982 AM General M1A1 Abrams *Lane Splitter - 1926 Sunbeam 1000 HP ''Mystery *Motoblade - 2015 BMW ZX-6 Concept *Nerve Hammer - 1967 Toyota 2000GT / Lucra lc148 *Night Burner - 2010 Dodge Deora III Concept *Old Number 5.5 - 1930 Pirsch Fire Truck *Qombee - 2001 Volkswagen Microbus Concept *Semi-Psycho - 1769 Cugnot Fardier 2007 *Cloak and Dagger - 1955 Alfa Romeo BAT 9 Concept *Fast Fortress - 1945 Boeing B-17 *HW450F - 2008 Kawasaki KX 85 Motocross Dirt Bike *Nitro Doorslammer - 2007 Aston Martin DB1 Concept *Rogue Hog - 2005 DeLorean DMC-14 Concept *Shell Shock - 1982 Volkswagen Student Concept *Sky Knife - 1955 Bensen B8 (Bensen X-25) *Supdogg - 2007 Honda Puyo Concept *Ultra Rage - 2008 Audi R8 *Unobtainium 1 - 2005 Rinspeed Chopster * CCM Country Club Muscle - 1966 Oldsmobile Torornado 2008 *Amazoom - 2008 Team AWD Scion TC *Bad Mudder 2 - 2004 Ford Bronco Concept *Batpod - 2003 Dodge Tomahawk *Chevroletor - 1957 Chevrolet Corvette SS *Dragtor - 1936 John Deere 200-Series *Duel Fueler - 2007 Audi R10 TDI *Fast Fish - 1964½ Ford Mustang *Gangster Grin - 1949 Mercury *H2Go - 1958 GM Firebird III Concept Modified * HW40 - 2006 Chrysler Firepower Concept *Impavido 1 - 2009 BMW Vision EfficientDynamics Concept *Madfast - 1969 Angelucci Front Engine Dragster *Pass'n Gasser - 1940 Ford *Prototype H-24 - 2009 GreenGT Lemans Concept *RocketFire - 1957 Boeing X-20 Dyna-Soar *Spector - 2009 Peugeot RD Concept *Twin Mill III - 1969 Chevrolet Astro III Concept *Urban Agent - 2014 Lotus Elite Concept 2009 *Barbaric - 1999 Pontiac GTO Concept *Brit Speed - 1938 Peugeot 402 Darl’mat Legere *Circle Tracker - 2009 Toyota Camry *Deco Delivery - 1940 Chevrolet COE *Draggin' Tail - 1955 Messerschmitt KR200 *F1 Racer - 2012 Lotus Exos T125 Concept *Fast FeLion - 2005 TVR Sagaris *Gearonimo - 1954 Ford Nucleon Concept Convertible *Four-1 - 2002 smart City Coupe *La Fasta - 1971 DeTomaso Pantera *Pedal de Metal - 2007 tuki R bike Concept *School Busted - 1952 Ford F-1 Panel Van *Tri & Stop Me - 2007 Can-Am Spyder 2010 *Bread Box - 1961 Jeep FJ-3 *Fangula - 1955 Chevrolet Nomad Modified *Formula Street - 2009 a.d. Tramontana R *Scoopa Di Fuego - 2016 Lamborghini Ankonian Concept *Scorcher - 2013 Nissan Z Concept / Nissan GT-R Nismo *Skull Crusher - 2007 Donkervoort D8 GT *Sting Rod II - 2009 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept *Teegray - 2006 Pagani Zonda *Torque Twister - 2013 Ford Fusion 2011 *24 Ours - 2008 Peugeot 908 *A Team Van - 1983 GMC Vandura *Astro Funk - 1961 Beatnik Bandit *Blvd.Bruiser - 1972 Pontiac GTO/1967 Shelby Mustang GT500 *Circle Trucker - 2011 Ford F-150 *Danicar - 1970 Alfa Romeo T33/6/12 *Dirty Outlaw - 2006 RTS 270cc Micro Sprint *El Superfasto - 2006 BMW Mille Miglia Concept *Fast Cash - 2011 Shadow Hawk STV *Hammerhead - 1967 Ford Mustang Fastback *Rennen Rig - 2009 Renault Magnum *Retro-Active - 1959 ZiL 135 *Super Blitzen - 2000 Lotus M250 Concept *T-Rextroyer - 1959 Cadillac Cyclone *Twinduction - 2010 BMW X6 2012 *4Ward Speed - 2007 Ferrari Skycar Holden Ute Concept *Altered Ego - 2004 Lil' Red "Wheelie Wagon" *Bad To The Blade - 1990 Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor *Blastous Moto - 2009 Precision Cycle Works Tri-Cycle *Eagle Massa - 2012 Nissan Deltawing Concept *Funny Side Up - 2012 Ford Mustang Funny Car *Growler - 1970 Chevrolet El Camino *Hiway Hauler 2 - 1947 Ford COE *Hypertruck - 2003 Toyota Fine-S *Mad Manga - 1975 Datsun 260Z *Mad Splash - 2012 Top Fuel Drag Boat *Minion Pig - 2011 Mercedes-Benz Unimog 60th Anniversary Concept *Red Bird - 1999 Honda Fuya-Jo Concept *Spin King - 2010 Gemballa MIG U1 *Street Creeper - 1932 Ford Victoria *The Bat - 1967 Tucker Model 342 *The Mystery Machine - 1970 Honda Vamos *Troy Soldier - 1963 Jaguar D-Type Modified 2013 *Arrow Dynamic - 2009 Fioravanti LF1 Concept *Bump Around - 1949 King Midget Series I *Drift Rod - 1967 Plymouth Barracuda *Fig Rig - 2010 Pontiac G8 ST *Loop Coupe - 2011 Renault Megane Trophy *Maximum Leeway - 2012 Chevrolet Camaro Late Model *Skate Punk - 2000 Airwalk Skateboard *Speedbox - 2012 Ford Tourneo Custom Concept *Tarmac Attack - 2007 Stohr F1000 *The Flintstones Flintmobile - 1884 Delamare Deboutteville *Time Tracker - 2008 Ginetta G50 *Turbo Turret - 1979 Pontiac Firebird Station Wagon 2014 *Carbonic - 2001 Toyota MR2 Roadster Concept *Fast 4WD - 2004 MINI John Cooper Works Challenge Edition *Fast-Bed Hauler -1936 Studebaker Ace Flatbed *Fly-By - 2004 Ferrari V4 Motorcycle Concept *Hi-Tech Missile - 2014 Audi R18 E-Tron Quattro *HW Poppa Wheelie - 1972 Reliant Regal Supervan III *Let's GO - 1982 March 82C *Mountain Mauler - 1942 Jeep CJ-2A *MR11 - Marussia B2 * Off-Duty - 2012 RAM Runner *Rig Storm - 2012 Freightliner Pikes Peak *RRRoadster - 2012 Jaguar XKR Convertible *Ryura LX - 2014 BMW 7 Series *Screamliner - 1925 Rolls Royce Phantom *The Homer - 1958 Sir Vival *Two-Timer - 1995 Suzuki Escudo Pikes Peak *The Jetsons Capsule Car - 1964 Peel Trident *The Vanster - 2014 Toyota Hiace Van *Velocita - 2015 Ferrari California T *Wattzup - 2009 RB5 Red Bull F1 2015 *Bull Whip - 2006 MINI BIOMOKE Concept *Drifsta - Audi R10 *Pedal Driver - 1941 Packard Pedal Car * GT Hunter - Acura NSX. * Epic Fast- 2011 Audi R18 * Turbine Time-????? * Winning Formula-???? * Speed Slayer-?????? Category:Vehicles Category:Candidates for deletion